


Idiots in Hawaii

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol woke up from his dazed and half-asleep state when he heard the captain’s announcement interrupt the soft music playing through his headphones. He groggily opened his eyes while registering the tickle of soft hair against his nose and cheek. Turning as gently as possible, Chanyeol kissed the crown of the head resting on his shoulder and said, “Baekhyunnie, wake up. We’re getting ready to land.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol woke up from his dazed and half-asleep state when he heard the captain’s announcement interrupt the soft music playing through his headphones. He groggily opened his eyes while registering the tickle of soft hair against his nose and cheek. Turning as gently as possible, Chanyeol kissed the crown of the head resting on his shoulder and said, “Baekhyunnie, wake up. We’re getting ready to land.”

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered opened, and the small man let out a puppy-like whine as he stretched his legs and arms from their uncomfortable airplane nap position. Then he turned to look up at Chanyeol and rested his hand on the other’s knee while blinking cutely, “Did you get to sleep?” 

Chanyeol smiled down at him as he laced his fingers together with the hand on his knee. “I just woke up. Now open the window! I want to see Hawaii!” 

Baekhyun’s eyes disappeared as his face lit up in his classic rectangle smile. He jerked the window shade open and began to sign obnoxiously off-key, “Hawaiiiii, Hawaiiii!! We’re gonna gooooo to Hawaiiiiii!”

Chanyeol laughed at his boyfriend’s ridiculous antics and was about to join in until they both felt their chairs being violently kicked from behind. Chanyeol turned around and peered over the seat while Baekhyun shifted and peeked through the cracks between the seats. They were met with a typical Sehun death glare and the promising words, “Shut up, hyungs, or I will kill you.”

“Don’t be a grump, Sehun. Surprisingly, they’ve kept quiet for most of the flight. We’re almost there. Let the idiots be excited,” said Junmyeon as he packed his book away in his carry-on bag. 

Sehun frowned when Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him. “We’re Junmyeonnie hyung’s favorites now!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke into giggles before turning back around in their seats and following their leader’s suit by packing up their belongings.

Chanyeol began to talk through their plans as they prepared for landing. “Okay. So after we drop stuff off at the hotel, you and Minseok hyung will go with the managers to pick up your car.” Sehunnie, our reservations aren’t till later, so I think we can maybe go shopping or something until we meet up with them, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Junmyeon hyung, you’re sure you don’t want to come with us?” the maknae asked. 

“Positive. My first plan of action is settling into my room and taking a bath with my book. It’s getting really good. I’m learning a lot about finding yourself within a collective group already. Minseok hyung, I think you would like it.”

“No,” came the curt reply from across the aisle.

“But Minnie, it’s really good!”

“No. Not interested,” said Minseok again, still without glancing in Junmyeon’s direction.  
They all laughed together at the leader’s annoyed face and Minseok’s casual nonchalance before Baekhyun launched into another chorus of his “Hawaiiiii” song. Right after Sehun reached around the seat to smack him on the head, Baekhyun leaned up and whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, “We’re gonna have fun in Hawaiiii. We’re gonna fuck in Hawaiiiiii!” 

Chanyeol’s ears turned bright red, but he couldn’t stop the huge smile from spreading across his face as he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night.

“You’re an idiot,” said Baekhyun as he sat on the hotel bed and helped a shirtless Chanyeol wrap the cast on his arm with a plastic bag. “I can’t believe you asked them to throw you in the pool. Idiot.”

Chanyeol looked at him and pouted, “It hurts. I want to take medicine.” 

“No. You can’t have anymore until you completely sober up. The doctor gave you as much as he could what with all the alcohol in your system. You’ll have to wait till the morning. Idiot.” Baekhyun taped the plastic securely before patting Chanyeol’s knee. “Alright. Get up. Clothes off.”

Chanyeol’s doped up face morphed into a creepy grin. “You take yours off first, Baekhyunnie,” he said, as his upper body leaned toward the standing man, swaying back and forth precariously. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled his own shirt over his head. “Idiot. We’re not fucking tonight. You’re still drunk, you’re injured, and you’re on prescription strength painkillers. I’m helping you take a bath because you smell like shit. Now get up. Idiot.” After stepping out of his jeans and into a pair of basketball shorts, Baekhyun looked up from his opened luggage and noticed a pitiful looking Chanyeol fumbling with the button on his shorts with his left hand.

“Baekhyunnie, I can’t do it,” he whined. “Help me.”

Baekhyun’s face softened as he looked at his idiot from across the room with nothing but fondness. “Come here,” he said as he unbuttoned the tight black shorts. He bent down and guided Chanyeol’s skinny chicken legs out of them as the drunk and naturally clumsy giant clung to his shoulder to maintain his balance. “Wait here,” Baekhyun said as he pushed Chanyeol into a seated position on the edge of their bed. Chanyeol blinked and stared around the room with his mouth agape while he obediently waited for the smaller man to return.

“Baekhyunnie! You came back!” he said, as his whole face lit up into a blindingly toothy smile. 

“Yes, Channie, I came back. Did you miss me?” Baekhyun responded as he took the giant’s good arm and gently pulled him up. 

“Very a lot. I always miss you,” Chanyeol replied as he stooped down to bury his face into the smaller man’s neck. “You smell so good, Baekhyunnie.”  
“No, I don’t. We were on a plane all night, and then I spent the day sweating. And then we went to a party, and I’m pretty sure I have some of your vomit on me. And that’s why we’re going to get cleaned up now. Do you want to take a bath, Chaneyolah?” Baekhyun said as they entered the bathroom. 

“With you?” asked the excited giant as he drunkenly attempted to wiggle his eyebrows.

“Not like that, you horny bastard. I’m going to help you wash up. I told you, I’m not touching you tonight. You’re hurt, and you need to rest.” Baekhyun added under his breath, “Clumsy idiot, ruining all my plans.” 

“What? You were mumbling, so I couldn’t hear you,” said Chanyeol, as Baekhyun helped him slide his boxers off and step into the warm bathwater. 

“Nothing, Channie. Just relax.” Baekhyun guided him into the water making sure to prop his injured arm up on the ledge before stepping into tub behind him. Sitting on the ledge, he positioned Chanyeol’s back between his legs and began to help his giant boyfriend wash off the filth of the day. 

Chanyeol sighed contentedly as his boyfriend’s elegant fingers scratched across his scalp and washed his hair. “Baekhyunnie?”

“Hmm?” hummed Baekhyun.

“I love you.” 

“I know. I love you, too.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

The next evening, Baekhyun seemed to have decided it was his turn to drink like a fool because a very sober Chanyeol sat at a high table and watched as his idiot boyfriend danced and screamed into a microphone on the stage with Heechul and some other idols in front of hundreds of their coworkers. 

“You’re boyfriend is an idiot,” said Minseok as he slid into the seat next to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol grinned at his hyung and said, “I love him so much.” 

Minseok smiled and slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders, “I know you do. You’re perfect together.” 

“Gross. Get a room,” said Sehun as he walked up behind the two. 

“Fuck off,” said Chanyeol and Minseok in unison. 

“Whatever. Do you want a drink? I’m going to get one,” asked the maknae.

“Woah. Wait a minute. Minseok hyung, did you hear that? Did Oh Sehun just voluntarily offer to bring us a drink?” asked Chanyeol as he clutched his casted arm to his chest and made an overly dramatic and astonished expression.

“Why, Chanyeol, I do believe he did!” said Minseok as he reached up to pinch Sehun’s cheeks. “Our baby maknae is finally learning some manners.” 

Sehun deadpanned and then turned around. “Never mind,” he said as he walked toward the bar grumbling. “Get your own fucking drinks, assholes.”

“Have you seen our fearless leader?” asked Minseok. 

“Yeah. He said he was going to grab a drink and go out to the beach.”

Minseok laughed and said, “He’s probably going to watch the waves and try to reflect on life.”

Chanyeol roared laughing in his typical reaction king style. “He’s really the best.”

“Yes, he is. I think I’m going to go try to find him and keep him company,” said Minseok as he stood up.

“Just don’t let him start philosophizing,” smiled Chanyeol.

“Trust me, I won’t. Are you good to stay here alone?” 

“Mmhm. I’m just going to watch and make sure my idiot doesn’t do anything stupid in this state,” said Chanyeol as he glanced in Baekhyun’s direction.

“What? Like beg his hyungs to throw him into a pool and then slip while climbing out of the water and break his wrist?” asked Minseok with his eyebrows raised and a teasing gummy smile.

Chanyeol looked down in shame and made a pouty face. “Yeah, like that.” 

Minseok laughed and patted the giant’s shoulder one more time before taking his leave. “See you at breakfast, Chanyeolah!”

“Goodnight, hyung!” replied Chanyeol. When he was once again left alone, Chanyeol swirled the straw around in his cola, secretly grateful that the medication he was on for the pain in his arm gave him an excuse to not drink tonight. The upbeat song that had been playing faded into a mellower beat, and he noticed the absence of his boyfriend’s high-pitched chanting playing through the PA system. Looking around for the short brunette, Chanyeol noticed him approaching his table looking flushed and out of breath.

“Channie! Are you having fun?” Baekhyun asked as he walked up to his giant. 

“I am, Baekhyunnie. Are you having fun?” replied Chanyeol as he looked at his sweat-drenched boyfriend with fondness. He reached behind Baekhyun to the next table to grab a towel and began to wipe the sweat away from the smaller man’s brow.

“Yes! But I wish you arm wasn’t ouchy. Does it feel okay?” asked Baekhyun as he pouted his lip and stroked Chanyeol’s cast. 

The giant wrapped his good arm around his boyfriend’s small waist and pulled him closer. Nuzzling his head into the smaller man’s neck, Chanyeol responded, “It hurts a little, but it’s mostly okay tonight. Thanks for asking, Baekhyunnie.”

“Mmm. No problem,” replied Baekhyun as he leaned into Chanyeol’s touch. They rested in that position for a few moments before Baekhyun asked, “Is it too ouchy for us to have fun tonight?”

“What do you mean?” asked Chanyeol with his head still resting on the smaller’s shoulder.

“Can we finally fuck in Hawaiiiiii?” Baekhyun sang in a voice too loud to possess any kind of inhibition.

“Oh my god, Baek,” Chanyeol said as he rolled his eyes and returned to an upright sitting position. He grabbed his boyfriend’s pretty hand and said, “You are probably the only grown man in the world who uses the word ‘ouchy’ to describe injuries one second and then shamelessly asks for sex in the next.”

Baekhyun giggled, “So are we gonna fuck or not?”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel room.

When the elevator doors opened on their floor, Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes to peck the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth before he wrapped the larger man’s injured arm around his own shoulders and his arm around the giant’s waist pulling him down the hall. 

“Baek, you’re drunk. Let me lead or we’re going to fall,” said Chanyeol.

Baekhyun laughed and his eyes disappeared into crescent moons, stopping the pattern of the taller man’s breathing even after having had five years to adjust to that smile. “You’re a clumsy giant. Now matter how drunk I get, I’ll still be more graceful than you, Yoda.” 

Chanyeol sighed instead of responding to his sassy boyfriend and allowed the smaller man to pull him along to the door of their shared room. The taller checked his pockets for the keycard before remembering he left it inside. “Shit! I left my key on the dresser.” 

“That’s okay, Yeollie,” said Baekhyun as he pressed himself against the giant’s torso. “I remembered mine. Idiot,” he said as he teasingly nipped at Chanyeol’s neck.

“Where is it, Baekhyunnie?” asked Chanyeol as he gently removed the small drunk man’s hands from around his neck in an attempt to get him to focus on the present task.

“Where’s what?” hummed a bleary-eyed Baekhyun in response. 

“They key, Baek. Where did you put your key?”

“I put it in my mouth,” replied the smaller man with resolution.

“Your mouth, you say?” questioned Chanyeol. “The key is in your mouth?”

“Not yet.”

“What are you talking about, Baek?”

“Put it in my mouth, Channie-ah. I want to suck your dick toniiiiiight,” giggled the drunk man.

Chanyeol laughed in response and rested both his good and bad hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Byun Baekhyun. We can talk about that later. But first things first. Where did you put the hotel room key?”

Baekhyun stared up and into Chanyeol’s eyes with pursed lips and a cute expression, “It’s in my ass pocket.” He blinked up at the giant and began to pop his lips open and closed like a stupid fish (or an adorable kindergarten kid—Chanyeol couldn’t decide. Either way, his boyfriend was the cutest thing he’d ever seen).

“Baekhyun, focus. My dick and your ass, or vice versa, can’t do anything tonight until we find our room key.”

“It’s really in my ass pocket, idiot,” said Baekhyun, this time tilting his head to make his ear meet his shoulder as far as he could before switching to the other side. “The pocket of my ass pants.” 

“Are you trying to say it’s in your back pocket?” asked Chanyeol.

“Yes, idiot,” replied Baekhyun finally stilling before suddenly lifting his body up to peck Chanyeol’s lips.

“Idiot,” mumbled Chanyeol as he reached his good hand into each of his boyfriend’s back pockets in turn. 

“Mmm. Feels good, Channie,” said Baekhyun as he gripped onto Chanyeol’s biceps.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure it does, Baekhyunnie,” said Chanyeol as he turned around to open the door.   
As soon as it shut behind them, Baekhyun let out the loudest and most off-pitch line of his song yet, “NOW I GET TO FUCK IN HAWAIIIIII!” He screeched as he wiggled his butt in a stupid dance and threw his white hat onto the dresser. Chanyeol laughed as his idiot boyfriend attempted to pull his white t-shirt off, but ended up getting tangled in the long sleeves. “Channie, help me,” the small man whined with his abs and chest exposed and both hems of the shirt behind his head.

“Idiot,” laughed Chanyeol, as he used his good hand to help his boyfriend pull his arms out of the sleeves. Once freed completely of his constricting demon shirt, Baekhyun dropped to his knees and began pulling at Chanyeol’s zipper. 

“Off,” he whined.

“Easy now, tiger,” said Chanyeol as he reached down to pull his boyfriend up by the shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.” 

“Chanyeolah, you idiot. I’m a flying squirrel. You are a tiger,” said Baekhyun with nothing but seriousness emitting from his small eyes.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry, squirrel. Let’s go take a shower, yeah?” answered Chanyeol.

“Why would we take a shower BEFORE WE FUCK IN HAWAIIIII?” inquired Baekhyun.

“Baek, be quiet. I swear, everyone on this hall is going to hear you if you don’t stop shouting,” said Chanyeol as he covered his boyfriend’s loud mouth with his good hand.

Baekhyun hummed the same annoying tune before biting down hard on his boyfriend’s hand.

“Ow, dammit, Baek! What the hell?” pouted Chanyeol.

“Squirrel bites tiger! Level up!” shouted the small man as he made a fist and punched it into the air.

“Oh my god. You’re an idiot,” said Chanyeol. “We’re taking a shower and going to bed. You’d be too drunk to remember if we fuck in Hawaiiii tonight,” he said, singing his stupid boyfriend’s stupid song as he started to shed his own clothes. “Come on. I need your drunk ass to help me cover my cast with plastic.” 

Baekhyun blew air through his lips to make a motor sound. “Fiiiiine. But we are going to fuck in Hawaii tomorrow,” he said, with a surprising sense of sobriety.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Chanyeol woke up the next morning bright and early, like usual, with his small boyfriend wrapped around him, like usual. The giant glanced at the clock and noticed that the hotel breakfast that the company had provided was only open for another thirty minutes, but something told him the tiny man in his arms was not in an acceptable condition to make that meal. As carefully as he could, Chanyeol unraveled his own limbs from Baekhyun’s own and rolled out of the bed. Quietly pulling on his clothes, Chanyeol scribbled down a note on the bedside table in case his boyfriend woke up while he was gone: “Morning Baekhyunnie! I went to get breakfast. If they’ll let me, I’ll bring some up for you! Sleep well!” 

When Chanyeol returned with a pastry, a coffee, and Baekhyun’s favorite fruit almost an hour later, his boyfriend was still sound asleep. Knowing how grumpy Baekhyun was on a normal morning and knowing how drunk Baekhyun was the night previous, Chanyeol decided to let him sleep in peace. After placing a bottle of water and painkillers next to the breakfast he brought up, Chanyeol wrote a longer note on the bottom of the same piece of paper: “Good morning again, little squirrel! Do you remember that from last night? kkkkkk I didn’t want to wake you up because you’re scary in the morning, and you’re mean when you’re hungover. I’m going down to the beach to walk around. Let me know when you want me to come find you. Let’s eat lunch together, yeah? Love you!”

Baekhyun woke up a while later to an empty hotel room and a breakfast platter next to him on the bedside table. When he lifted his head up to read the note that Chanyeol must have left for him, he immediately regretted his decisions to drink so much the night before as his head pulsed at him angrily. Reaching first for the pills and bottle of water, Baekhyun took the painkillers and began to eat the fruits his boyfriend prepared for him. Smiling to himself as he read the note, Baekhyun muttered, “That idiot” and leisurely prepared for the day.

Grateful to not have anything scheduled by the company for their last full day in Hawaii, Baekhyun decided to do a little shopping. While the stores here in Waikiki were available to him back in Seoul, the idea of having the freedom to actually enjoy a day of shopping in public without worrying about crazy fangirls stalking him and taking his photo at every turn was exciting. He thought about calling Chanyeol to join him, but then he wanted Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted to do with his day off, and apparently that meant taking a walk on the beach—which actually meant spending as much time as possible catching as many Pokémon as possible because goddammit, his boyfriend was a nerd (but he couldn’t really complain because, hello, he was nationally ranked in League of Legends). Deciding that he would text Chanyeol to meet up with him later because a real lunch date sounded great, Baekhyun headed out to the outlet shops on his own.

After an hour or two of casually shopping, Baekhyun started to get hungry again, and he started to miss his boyfriend’s company. Given their status as idols and Korea’s conservatism on top of his fangirls’ obsession, they didn’t get to spend enough time together outside of their private homes when in Seoul. He opened KakaoTalk and opened his chat with Chanyeolah. 

Baekhyunnie: I’ve been shopping =D Come meet me?  
Chanyeolah: Ah! Yes! Where?  
Baekhyunnie: The outlet mall? I want to eat a hamburger.  
Chanyeolah: Okay! I will come there!   
Chanyeolah: See you soon!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night.

The two boyfriends returned to their hotel room after spending the afternoon roaming around the resort. While exploring together, they noticed some fans following them and taking their pictures. Although they understood publicity comes along with being an idol, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were disappointed to know that no matter where they were, they would never really be granted privacy to be their own people. While Chanyeol tended to deal with his frustrations with a level head, Baekhyun got a little angrier.

“Why the hell can’t they leave us alone?” he said, as he dropped his shopping bags on the floor in a pile and pulled off his cap. “You know those pictures will end up on the Internet, and then the company is going to give us another lecture about discretion. And we ran into Taeyeon noona. They might even try to pull that dating scandal shit again! I just wish people would leave us alone.”

Chanyeol stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and pulled his smaller boyfriend into a lopsided hug with his good hand. “I know, Baekhyunnie. It’s frustrating, but we’ll deal with it. We always do.” Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol’s firm chest and squeezed his strong waist as the taller rubbed comforting patterns up and down his back. Chanyeol placed a comforting kiss on the top of his fluffy brunette hair. “Let’s just forget about it all,” he said.

“When they’re always taking pictures of us all the damn time, that’s kinda hard to do,” Baekhyun mumbled into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“I have an idea that’ll get your mind off it,” said Chanyeol gently.

“What’s that?”

“WE COULD FUCK IN HAWAIIIII!” yelled the giant in a sing-song voice before he burst into a deep laugh.

Baekhyun laughed and his face lit up again. “That might work,” he said as he bit his lower lip and rocked even closer against the giant. Chanyeol allowed his boyfriend to reach up and pull his face down for a sloppy openmouthed kiss as he rested his own injured hand at the small of Baekhyun’s back while the other wandered further and squeezed at the shorter man’s plump ass. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, Baekhyun sung, “We’re gonna fuck in Hawaiiiiii,” in a breathy tone. 

At that, Chanyeol began to work his good hand under the smaller’s shirt. “You’re going to have to help me with the undressing, Baekhyunnie. My left hand isn’t worth shit, and this cast is making my right hand pretty useless.”

“I think I can handle that,” said the smaller man as he stepped back and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Without a moment’s hesitation, he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs in one go. Even though the two had been working out together for months, Baekhyun’s new toned body still came as a surprise to Chanyeol every time he got to marvel at the beautiful man. Baekhyun was lean, and his muscles were so defined, but at the same time, he was still so curvy. His body line mimicked a perfect hourglass figure, and his milky skin was dotted in the sweetest of places with the most enticing moles. Chanyeol’s breath hitched, and his mouth dropped open, as it always did when he wondered at Baekhyun, and the smaller man giggled. He was confident in his body, and he loved the effect he had on the giant. “Take off your jacket, Yeol. I’ll help you with the rest,” said Baekhyun before he turned around and went to his luggage. Chanyeol struggled with his jacket and began to work at pulling his shirt off one-handed when he suddenly noticed the smaller bent over and digging around in his suitcase that rested open on the floor. Completely in the nude, Baekhyun was shaking his ass back in forth in a teasing fashion while singing, “Channie gets to fuck this in Hawaiiiii!” 

After defeating the shirt, the giant shook his head and chuckled from a seated position on the bed as he watched the little idiot continue with his teasing dance. “Byun Baekhyun,” he said.

“Hmm?” asked Baekhyun as he looked back over his shoulder.

“I love you.”

Cue that heart-stopping eye smile. “Yeah, Channie. I know,” he replied, standing up with a bottle of lube and a foil packet in his hand. He made his way over to where Chanyeol was sitting, and tossing the supplies onto the bed, he positioned himself on his boyfriend’s clothed lap. “I love you, too,” said Baekhyun as he wrapped his arms around the giant’s neck and kissed him gently on the mouth. They simply enjoyed the feeling of naked chest pressed against naked chest as they allowed themselves to lick and explore every corner of the other’s mouth. Baekhyun’s hands traveled from Chanyeol’s neck into his hair, where he pulled and twisted to position his boyfriend’s head exactly the way he wanted it. In turn, Chanyeol’s casted arm rested against Baekhyun’s lower back while his good hand gently pumped at the smaller man’s hardening cock.

Baekhyun broke the kiss with a whiney moan when Chanyeol flicked his thumb across his slit. Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend’s pleasured face, eyes squeezed shut, and leaned back in to peck his soft, pink lips. “Really, Baekhyunnie, you’re beautiful,” he said, in absolute adoration.

Being the teasing little shit that he is, Baekhyun opened his eyes, grinded his ass against Chanyeol’s clothed member, and sang, “You think I’m beautiful in Hawaiiiii!” 

At that, Chanyeol laughed and used his one good arm to wrap around the small man and roll them into a lying position. With Baekhyun pinned beneath him and a beautiful hand inside his boxers, Chanyeol hovered over his beautiful boyfriend, leaned down, and kissed him hard. “Yeah. I do. I think you’re beautiful in Hawaii, and in Korea, and in Japan, and in Barcelona, and on the moon, and on the Death Star, and in the Pokémon universe, and in The Shire where your people come from.”

Baekhyun’s smile grew larger and larger until he heard the last location. “Did you just call me a hobbit when I am lying underneath you, totally naked, and about to let you fuck me? Because goddammit, Park Chanyeol, if you are calling me a hobbit right now, you can get the fuck off of me and deal with this problem,” punctuating the this with a hard squeeze to Chanyeol’s cock, “with your worthless left hand since your right hand is a little wrapped up now, hmm?” 

Chanyeol yelped in pain, “Okay! Okay, okay, okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was a joke!” 

“Hmm. Good,” said Baekhyun as he resumed stroking the giant’s dick while peering up at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes. “Now I’m assuming you aren’t going to be able to do much of the prep work because of your hand, right?”

“I can try!” said Chanyeol, always eager to please Baekhyun in anyway possible.

The smaller man continued his ministrations within Chanyeol’s boxers as he ever so casually discussed their next plan of action. “No, I know you’ll do your best, but let’s be honest. You’re clumsy, and although you do wonders with your right hand, I’d rather not mess this up. Let’s do this. I’ll prep myself, and you can suck my dick!” When he reached his conclusion, he smiled up at Chanyeol in the sweetest way possible, as if his resolution had been as innocent as deciding what flavor of ice cream they should order.

Chanyeol looked down at the sweetly smiling brunette who looked so soft and angelic but played so hard and dirty, “Sounds good,” he said with a jutted out lower lip and a confident nod.

“Okay! Flip over and lie down,” said Baekhyun. After he had positioned Chanyeol to his liking, he pulled the taller’s shorts and boxers off. “There! There’s my best friend,” he said as he gently patted the head of Chanyeol’s completely erect dick. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” said Chanyeol as he craned neck to watch as Baekhyun fondly stared at his cock.

“Yeah, well so are you,” said Baekhyun before he rolled his eyes and leaned down to place one gentle peck on the very tip. Sitting up straight again, Baekhyun grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his own fingers. Crawling up the bed, Baekhyun threw his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s broad shoulders so he was effectively straddling his face. “Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. I’m going to open myself up. You can just watch me at first, but once I feel like I’ve got a good rhythm, I’ll tell you, and you can suck me, alright?”

“Hell yeah, that’s alright,” replied Chanyeol. Honestly, he was in danger of coming simply from hearing Baekhyun’s plan. He watched as the sexy smaller man stretched behind himself and began to finger his own entrance. Chanyeol tried not to focus on one thing and take in as much of this erotic show as he possibly could, but he found it hard to concentrate on anything aside from the sinful expressions and wicked sounds his beautiful boyfriend kept making. Before long, Baekhyun added a second finger, and he began to undulate his hips back and forth in a sexy rolling motion. Chanyeol could barely contain himself as he watched his boyfriend’s perfect body move in delicious waves right in front of his face.

“Channie. Suck me,” Baekhyun demanded as he added a third finger, and Chanyeol readily obliged, having spent the last five years unable to deny this boy’s any request. Craning his neck and using his good hand to hold onto the base, Chanyeol took as much of Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth as possible. He was rewarded with the sultriest and breathiest moan as Baekhyun halted his motion and clenched his thighs around the giant’s face involuntarily. 

“Fuck yes, Channie. That’s good,” said the smaller man as he resumed finger-fucking himself open. Chanyeol hummed around his cock in response, and the vibrations sent another shock of pleasure shooting through Baekhyun’s system. After another minute of riding his own fingers and thrusting gently into his giant boyfriend’s willing mouth, Baekhyun slowed his motions and pulled his fingers out of his ass. “Mmmm, Chanyeolah. That’s enough, baby.”

As usual, Chanyeol instantly obeyed and released his boyfriend’s hard cock with a pop. “You’re so hot, Baekhyunnie. I don’t understand it,” he said as he reached up to move the sweaty fringe out of his boyfriend’s beautiful puppy dog eyes. Baekhyun scooted back and sat on top of Chanyeol’s hard cock before leaning down to capture the giant’s plump lips. 

“You’re pretty hot yourself, Channie.” Tracing his nose along his boyfriend’s sharp jaw, Baekhyun followed a path to his ear and then down his neck, placing small kisses along the way. “Since you’re crippled, I’m in complete control tonight, right?”

“What are you talking about, Baek? We both know you’re always in control,” said Chanyeol as he gasped at the tickling sensation Baekhyun’s tongue was creating on his pectorals. 

Baekhyun chuckled, “Yeah, I am.” He smiled up at the taller while biting his lower lip seductively. “You might fuck me, but you’re my bitch, and this is all mine,” he said, as he rolled on the condom and for the second time that night, afforded a condescending little pat to the head of Chanyeol’s dick. 

“I feel like I should be offended, but I’m just happy that you’re calling me ‘yours.’ It’s like I’m your Pikachu, and you’re choosing me every time,” said Chanyeol with a stupid grin, as he reached his good hand up to cup Baekhyun’s face. 

“Ew. Don’t be so gay,” teased the smaller as he smiled brightly and reached behind himself to lube up Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his small idiot completely resigned to the fact the he was hopelessly in love with this man and wanted to be for the rest of forever.

“Ready?” he asked, looking down at Chanyeol’s adoring face. The taller nodded in affirmation, and held his breath as Baekhyun slowly lowered himself down onto Chanyeol’s dick. He watched the lewd expressions on Baekhyun’s face as the smaller felt himself be filled completely. As the smaller sank lower and lower, Chanyeol found it harder and harder to control himself. Sex always felt good, but sex with Baekhyun always felt incredible. It was incomparable to anything else he had ever experienced, and he knew it had everything to do with being so intimately connected with the love of his life. He shared every important part of his adult life, and some of his youth, with this man, and when they came together as one, Chanyeol always felt like his heart would explode with all the love he had for Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyunnie,” he called out in a strained and muffled voice when the other finally bottomed out. 

“Yeah,” came an equally breathy reply.

“I love you,” said Chanyeol.

“Idiot,” laughed Baekhyun, “I love you, too.” And then Baekhyun began to replicate the roll of his hips that he was practicing before, and Chanyeol was pretty sure that his boyfriend was trying to kill him with pleasure. Baekhyun always preferred riding Chanyeol. Neither one questioned who wielded the whip in their relationship, so this was not a new position, but something about tonight was completely blowing Chanyeol’s mind.

“Baekhyunnie,” moaned Chanyeol. 

“What? Are you going to tell me you love me again?” asked Baekhyun as he rested his hands on Chanyeol’s sculpted chest and looked down with a teasing grin.

“No,” frowned Chanyeol as he rubbed circles on Baekhyun’s hip bone with his good hand, “But I do love you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grinded his hips down again. “I was going to say, ‘We’re fucking in Hawaiiiii!’” 

His small boyfriend’s face exploded into his radiant-sunshine-crescent-moon-eye-smile, and he replied, “Yeah, we are! And we are fucking great at this!” 

Chanyeol smirked in response and thrusted his own hips up. The smaller’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a completely unmanly, “Eeep!” followed by a, “Fuck, Chanyeol! Right there!” Recognizing a direct command and more than willing to comply, Chanyeol repeated his action and watched as Baekhyun began to fall a part. Pulling himself with his abdominal muscles—of which he was very proud, thank you very much—Chanyeol rose to a seated position and wrapped his arms around his small boyfriend. Baekhyun responded to the embrace by placing his hands atop Chanyeol’s shoulders and using the added leverage to bounce up and down at an inhuman pace. Chanyeol began to meet his downward motion with his own upward thrusts, and the two quickly got lost in the sounds of the other’s grunts and moans mingled with the lewd sound of their skin slapping together. 

As the heat began to pull in both of their stomachs, Chanyeol said, “Baek, I’m close. You’re so good. I’m so close,” as he nuzzled his face into crook of boyfriend’s beautiful neck. 

“Hmmm. Me too, Channie. I’m close, too,” replied Baekhyun. He used his hands to cup Chanyeol’s face and pull him up for a heated kiss as Chanyeol moved his uninjured hand between them to jerk Baekhyun’s cock to match the pace of their fucking. All at once, Baekhyun’s eyes snapped shut, and his body began to shake as he came all over their bare torsos and into Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun’s body involuntarily clamping down on Chanyeol’s cock paired with the beautifully erotic sight of his boyfriend’s orgasm brought the taller to completion. He moaned through his own orgasm before collapsing back on the bed, bringing the spent smaller man with him wrapped tightly in his arms.

They rested in silence aside from their heavy breathing for a few minutes. After awhile, Chanyeol assumed Baekhyun had fallen asleep because he hadn’t heard anything from the never quiet but always smaller man. Ever so carefully, Chanyeol rolled his boyfriend to the side and carefully began to slide out of him in attempt to clean them both up and get rid of the used condom. Suddenly, he felt Baekhyun’s arms cling even tighter around his shoulders before his eyes shot open and his body started wiggling back and forth in a stupid little dance that looked like it was choreographed by a child. “WE FUCKED IN HAWAIIIIIII! AND IT WAS REALLY GOOOD! MY BOYFRIEND IS A HOTTIEEEEE! AND HE LOVES ME A LOOOOT! WE FUCKED IN HAWAIIIIII! AND IT WAS REALLY GOOOOOD!” sang Baekhyun, at a volume totally inappropriate for post-sex cuddles. Chanyeol wanted to discourage the behavior and maybe smother his small boyfriend’s loud mouth with a kiss so that everyone else in the whole damn hotel wouldn’t wake up to Baekhyun’s screeching, but instead he found himself laughing like a fucking seal and burying his head in his boyfriend’s neck once again. 

“You’re such an idiot, Baekhyunnie,” he laughed, as he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.

Baekhyun just laughed and hugged Chanyeol even tighter.


End file.
